


Poster Boy

by ThennaryNak



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, first yuri!!! on ice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThennaryNak/pseuds/ThennaryNak
Summary: Fluff fic where Yuuri decides to share his poster collection with Viktor as they are living together in Russia.





	

Sometimes Viktor wondered if Yuuri would ever stop surprising him. They had known each other for almost a year now and every time Viktor thought he could start predicting him Yuuri would do or say something that completely threw him off. Not that he minded it at all. In fact it was one of the many things that he had come to love about the other man.

The latest in surprises came in the form of a poster tube came in the mail addressed from Hasetsu. With a light blush on the younger man’s cheeks Yuuri opened it to reveal the posters within. Every single one was of Viktor from throughout his career and looked to have once had tape on the back.

“I used to have these on my wall,” the Japanese skater explained, his blush growing.

Viktor smiled gently. “When you were younger?”

Yuuri just silently nodded.

He could easily picture a young Yuuri carefully cutting the posters out from magazines to place up to look at his idol. Then perhaps when he was in high school or preparing to leave for university taking them down feeling that he was too old to have such posters up.

“Yea. I felt so bad slamming the door on you when you tried to come in to my room that first night,” Yuuri sheepishly reminisced, cutting into Viktor’s daydream, “but there was no way I could let you see these hanging up in my room then. I’m surprised I managed not to rip a single one with how quickly I pulled them down then.”

“Oh.”

The anxious look on Yuuri’s face was hard to miss. “What?”

Viktor smiled, holding back the laugh that was trying to bubble up in his throat. _It should be a crime for a grown man to be this cute_ , he thought. 

“Just finding another reason to love you,” he purred to put any worry of his lover’s to rest. Then asked the question that had been on his mind since he saw the posters, “Why did you have them sent here?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I just thought they would fit in your memorabilia collection that you have here.” 

Viktor nodded as he had a habit of keeping everything he gained from his career. His outfits, medals and trophies, newspaper clippings and magazine pages all neatly collected and placed around his apartment.

“I don’t think I could ever put them up again in my room anyway,” the other man continued on, “Not after actually getting to know you.”

Picking up the poster with a close up of him winking he smirked. “This one would be perfect on the ceiling above the bed, don’t you think?”

Yuuri looked at him bemused. “You want to wake up to see yourself staring at you?”

“I was more thinking that when I was away it would make sure you wouldn’t feel lonely in that bed all alone,” he said with a smile then gave the younger skater a flirty wink. “And perhaps give your imagination something to focus on if your need arises.”

The Japanese man gave him a nonplussed look. “If you put that up there the only nights you’re going to have are cold lonely ones.”

The aghast look on Viktor’s face made Yuuri laugh. The Russian felt that he could forgiven for making such a threat then, as he could never get enough of that sound.

Looking back at the posters his mind whirled with ideas of what to do with them. His face lit up with one, which he immediately voiced. “I know! I’ll hunt down posters of you so for every one you have of me. Then we can put them up side by side.”

“I-I don’t think you need to go that far!”

“Why not? It would seem like a waste not to use any of them and I’d love to stare at you on my walls.”

Yuuri’s face just got redder as he could not think of a retort. He then let out a defeated sigh. “I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?”

While he grinned triumphantly with a nod Viktor did feel slightly bad. He decided then he would only put up one or two sets of posters. He was going to have to call up Yuuko, as he was certain she or her girls would know how to find what he was looking for if they did not have a collection of their own he could look through.

That would have to wait though as he put the posters down to move over to where Yuuri was sitting so he could pull the man into his embrace. He kissed the top of his head before nuzzling against it. “Thank you.”

The smaller man settled and leaned back into him. “Just make sure what you put up is only on the walls. No ceilings.”

Viktor chuckled, giving Yuuri a gentle squeeze. “If you say so.”


End file.
